dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol 1 51
* Rip Hunter * Skeets * Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) Villains: * Mister Mind * T.O. Morrow Other Characters: * Alanna Strange * Aleea Strange * Bruce Wayne * Clark Kent * Cliff Baker * Ellen Baker * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Jimmy Olsen * Kid Devil * Maxine Baker * Opto309V * Ravager (Rose Wilson) * Robin (Tim Drake) * Sardath * Wonder Woman (Donna Troy) * Roger Denning * Skip (dog) Cameo appearances: *Bulleteer *Fire (Beatriz da Costa) *Firestorm (Jason Rusch) *Flash (Bart Allen) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Manhattan Guardian *Martian Manhunter *Plastic Man *S.T.R.I.P.E. *Vixen *Zatanna *Justice Society of America :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hourman (Rick Tyler) :*J.J. Thunder and the Thunderbolt :*Liberty Belle (Jesse Chambers) :*Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) :*Power Girl :*Sand :*Stargirl :*Wildcat (Ted Grant) Locations: * California * Metropolis :*Centennial Park * Mogo * Rann * Rocky Mountains Items: * Cosmic Rod * Emerald Eye * Green Lantern Ring * Superboy Memorial Statue * Superman Memorial Statue Vehicles: * Time Sphere | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Justice League of America :*Batman :*Black Canary (also in flashback) :*Black Lightning :*Geo-Force :*Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (also in flashback) :*Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) :*Red Arrow :*Red Tornado (also in flashback) :*Superman :*Vixen :*Wonder Woman Supporting Characters: * Aquaman * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) * Booster Gold * Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) * Flash (Barry Allen) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * Hawkman (Carter Hall) * Martian Manhunter * Plastic Man * Zatanna Villains: * Appellaxians Other Characters: * None Locations: * Justice League Satellite * Washington D.C. Items: * Batrope * Green Lantern Ring * Lasso of Truth Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Adam Strange (New Earth) | Cast2 = Alanna Strange (New Earth) | Cast3 = Aleea Strange (New Earth) | Cast4 = Bernhard Baker (New Earth) | Cast5 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast6 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast7 = Alix Harrower (New Earth) | Cast8 = Clifford Baker (New Earth) | Cast9 = Pieter Cross (New Earth) | Cast10 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast11 = Ellen Baker (New Earth) | Cast12 = Beatriz da Costa (New Earth) | Cast13 = Jason Rusch (New Earth) | Cast14 = Bartholomew Allen II (New Earth) | Cast15 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast16 = Oliver Queen (New Earth) | Cast17 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast18 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast19 = John Stewart (New Earth) | Cast20 = Richard Tyler (New Earth) | Cast21 = Jakeem Williams (New Earth) | Cast22 = James Olsen (New Earth) | Cast23 = Justice Society of America | Cast24 = Edward Bloomberg (New Earth) | Cast25 = Jesse Chambers (New Earth) | Cast26 = Lobo (New Earth) | Cast27 = Jake Jordan (New Earth) | Cast28 = Maxine Baker (New Earth) | Cast29 = Mister Mind (New Earth) | Cast30 = Michael Holt (New Earth) | Cast31 = Opto309V (New Earth) | Cast32 = Patrick O'Brian (New Earth) | Cast33 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast34 = Rose Wilson (New Earth) | Cast35 = Red Tornado (New Earth) | Cast36 = Ripley Hunter (New Earth) | Cast37 = Timothy Drake (New Earth) | Cast38 = Sanderson Hawkins (New Earth) | Cast39 = Sardath (New Earth) | Cast40 = Skeets (New Earth) | Cast41 = Koriand'r (New Earth) | Cast42 = Courtney Whitmore (New Earth) | Cast43 = Patrick Dugan (New Earth) | Cast44 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast45 = Thomas Oscar Morrow (New Earth) | Cast46 = Yz, the Thunderbolt (New Earth) | Cast47 = Mari McCabe (New Earth) | Cast48 = Ted Grant (New Earth) | Cast49 = Cassandra Sandsmark (New Earth) | Cast50 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast51 = Zatanna Zatara (New Earth) | Cast52 = Roger Denning (New Earth) | Location1 = California | Location2 = Metropolis | Location3 = Centennial Park | Location4 = Mogo | Location5 = Rann | Item1 = Cosmic Rod | Item2 = Emerald Eye of Ekron | Item3 = Green Lantern Ring | Item4 = Superboy Memorial Statue | Item5 = Superman Memorial Statue | Item6 = S.T.R.I.P.E. Armor | Vehicle1 = Time Sphere | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on April 25th, 2007. * The events from this issue take place after the events from the World War III limited series. * The Origin of the Justice League: Following Crisis on Infinite Earths, Wonder Woman's placement as a member of the original Justice League of America was removed from continuity in favor of Black Canary. In fact, the League had never even met Wonder Woman until some six years after the team's formation. Infinite Crisis however, re-inserted Wonder Woman as an original League member, but offered no explanation as to the plot-holes concerning the rest of her origin. Wonder Woman's re-insertion in League history was first established in ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 2) #0. | Trivia = * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "The Mystery in Space is revealed... Time is broken... 51 issues down and one more to go... ". * Including the Fish God and the two alien bounty hunters, there are exactly 52 characters that appear in this issue. | Recommended = *52 #1-52 *Countdown #51-0 *World War III #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}